1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for collecting and transferring cut paper products etc., comprising a feeder for the cut products to be collected, a storage device for collecting the cut products, and a transport device for the collected cut products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such devices are known in various embodiments. They are designed to collect flat paper sheets, plastic sleeves etc., which are usually very soft and flexible and are therefore difficult to manipulate. These products, which are, in general, referred to as cut products or blanks, are continuously fed without interruption by the feeder in order to be collected as a stack of a larger or smaller number of sheets and to then be placed onto the transport device.